Playboy
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sausaku songfic. Las miradas se encontraban, el deseo era palpable, aun así Sakura sabía que no debía estar con alguien ocupado. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasusaku SongFic. Las miradas se encontraban, el deseo era palpable, aun así Sakura sabía que no debía estar con alguien ocupado. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a EXO.

NA: Un reto en facebook, recientemente hice amigas ahí, ¿no es genial? o sea, amigas fickers, no crean que soy una perdedora xD Por cierto! este pequeño fic tiene bastantes.. ejem, insinuaciones y palabras sexosas. Me da cosita subirlo, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. :)

* * *

 **Playboy**

 **[1/4]**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba lento, ni quisiera lo hacía a propósito, pero desprendía estilo. El muy maldito; no le costaba nada verse como un modelo. Podía sentir su mirada en ella. Y sabía que nadie podía aparta los ojos de él. Era como un imán, y el corazón de las chicas iban hacia él.  
Sabía que era una farsa, porque a Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto amar a alguien.

.

Ella miraba de reojo, y sentía su propio pulso acelerar, su corazón latía como loco, sentía una sensación extraña de adrenalina, la clase que se siente al ser perseguido y acorralado.

Movió su atención a su amiga, quien también veía al apuesto chico, pero con la diferencia de que las emociones que ella mostraba eran distintas. _Si las miradas mataran._

"¿No irás con él?"

"Hmp." Se llevó a bebida a si boca, sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke. "Es un imbécil.".

"Volvieron a discutir." Era más afirmación que pregunta.

Ino no dijo nada, pero por fin la encaró. Sonrío con malicia.

"Vamos por más." Señaló su ahora, vaso vacío.

"Creo que he tenido suficiente." Sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas, y temía que el alcohol se le subiera.  
Ino le miró, irritada, pero no trató de convencerla. Sabía que cuando Sakura se ponía en plan de monja, era un desperdicio de tiempo tratar de convencerla.

"No entiendo cómo aún te llevo a estas cosas, si eres una aburrida."

Sakura quiso replicar unas cuantas cosas, pero sólo se decidió hacer un gesto de indiferencia. Sacudiéndose del hombro su largo cabello rubio, Yamanaka Ino se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar más bebidas, y según Sakura, alguien con quien divertirse.

Cuando pasaron unas cuantas canciones más, aun de pie en el mismo lugar, Sakura miró hacia atrás, fue más por inercia que otra cosa, pero su mirada se encontró con la de él, ella la movió de inmediato. Y antes de que Sasuke siquiera hiciera un movimiento de ir hasta ella estaba, Sakura se encaminó a otro lugar.

Haber accedido a esa fiesta fue mala idea. Mala, mala idea.

Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Con sus manos recargadas en el lavabo, sentía su respiración irregular. Su corazón martillaba contra su pecho y sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que eran estás emociones? Se sentía sofocada. Abrió la llave del agua y mojó sus manos. Estaba fría. Miró su reflejo. Sus ojos se veían enormes, exaltados, reflejando su miedo y confusión. Sacudió su cabeza.

 _¡No muestres nada!_ Se dijo a sí misma. _No permitas que vea a través de ti._

Con resolución, se enderezó. Aun observándose. Buscó su labial en su bolsa y retocó sus labios.

Rojo. Amaba ese color.

Sus ojos querían mostrar seguridad.

 _Al diablo con él._

Pensó que, tal vez, otros tragos estarían bien, a pesar de que ya se sentía un poco menos mareada.

Alguien tocaba con insistencia a la puerta.

"Ocupado." gritó con molestia. ¿Es que no podían esperar? Le irritaba que siguieran tocando. Había más baños en ese lugar.

Irritada, pensado en unos cuantos insultos y usando su mejor cara de molestia, abrió de un jalón la puerta, para encarar a tan idiota persona.

Claro que, toda furia se fue al verlo ahí, de pie frente a la puerta. Tan apuesto como peligroso.

Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable y consiente. Sacudió su cerebro para pensar, le gritó a su cuerpo para moverse de inmediato, pero ni siquiera había logrado articular una palabra cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Era una estúpida. Debió ignorarlo y salir de ese baño, no caminar hacia atrás.

Su cadera topó con el lavabo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su dilema.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí, y cuando Sakura escuchó el seguro de la misma, alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Siempre hubo tensión entre ellos. Era como una habitación en verano: al entrar en ella podías sentir la pesadez del calor inconfundible. Intenso e innegable.

Pero era el novio de su mejor amiga.

Y desde que lo conoció, evitó estar cerca de él, y mucho menos sola.

Nunca le insinuó nada, nunca le dijo algo para que ella creyera que querían algo. No lo decía. Pero sus ojos era todo lo que necesitaba para saber... que Sasuke siempre la miraba. Taladraba su alma con sus ojos, y esperaba para probar su cuerpo.

Y era una maldita, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le rehuía, siempre, en lo más recóndito y retorcido de su alma, deseaba estar así, como ahora. Ella contra una superficie, mientras él le acorralaba, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus rostros cerca del otro.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, quien mantenía la mirada baja. Se sentía como un pequeño conejo. Sentía su aliento contra su mejilla, le provocaba una puñalada en el pecho.

"Sa-ku-ra." Le dijo lento, un tanto burlón

Podía escuchar su propia respiración entrecortada, sentía tanto calor en ese pequeño baño. Pero cuando dijo su nombre, sus ojos se conectaron al instante.

Negro. Era tan oscuro el color de sus ojos, que se sentía perder en ellos. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él.

No fue arrebatador o suave, ni siquiera fue inseguro.

Su beso tomó un ritmo, el contacto era húmedo y más de lo que ella soñó sería. Sus labios eran insistentes en lo de ella, pero había cierta reverencia.

Sakura sentía que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo, al igual que su razonamiento.

Correspondió el beso.

Y nunca se había sentido tan perdida.

Igual, no quiso disipar esa sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sasusaku SongFic. Las miradas se encontraban, el deseo era palpable, aun así Sakura sabía que no debía estar con alguien ocupado. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a EXO.

NA: Un reto en facebook, recientemente hice amigas ahí, ¿no es genial? o sea, amigas fickers, no crean que soy una perdedora xD Por cierto! este pequeño fic tiene bastantes.. ejem, insinuaciones y palabras sexosas. Me da cosita subirlo, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. :)

* * *

 **Playboy**

 **[2/4]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos, más fuertes, más grandes, se aferraba a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Sakura soltó un quejido; no era dolor, pero sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, en especial en las zonas donde sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y desesperados. El sonido a de sus bocas era húmedo, el calor, difícil de ignorar.

Sakura sólo era consciente de sus manos, puestas en su rostro, atrayéndolo más.

Sus labios, moviéndose de manera insistentemente y caliente.

Era la mejor sensación de mundo.

Estaba sentada en el lavabo. Estaba segura de que su falda se estaba mojando, pero poco le importaba, Sasuke la tenía bastante ocupada. Sus labios recorrían la línea de su cuello, sus hombros, y como deseaba sentirlo en su pecho.

Sus manos en sus muslos, jugando con la línea de su falda.

Todo esto, sus besos, sus caricias, Sasuke, le provocaba una desesperación, emociones que debí satisfacer. Quería cerrar sus piernas, apretar sus muslos, crear fricción entre ellos para aliviar el calor entre sus piernas.

Pero Sasuke no se lo permitía; estando frente a ella, se colocó en el espacio entre sus piernas, evitándole lo que ella ansiaba, logrando un quejido de su boca.

Sakura soltó un gemido cuando una de sus manos, por fin, entró dentro de su falda. Quería que siguiera recorriéndole, quería que sus labios volvieran a-

"¡Hey! ¡Llevas mucho tiempo ahí! ¡Sal!" Alguien gritó, y escuchó toques insistentes del otro lado de la puerta.

Fue como encender un interruptor. Se sobresaltó, y trató de poner distancia entre ellos dos, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

Besándola con más fuerza, tomando un puño de su cabello, le obligó a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndoles pasó a su cuello.

Quería que continuará, pero no tenían privacidad, y no podían seguir haciendo eso ahí. Y se lo dijo. Entre su deseo y su juicio, sus palabras entrecortadas le pedían a él que parara.

"Vamos a tu casa." Decía él contra su piel. Escuchaba la necesidad en su voz.

"No, no podemo-" su voz apenas era un susurro, y no sabía si le decía eso a él, o trataba de convencerse a ella. Y aunque decía que no, su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario.

"Nadie tiene que saberlo." Porque sólo había un cosa que impedía esto.

Desde que entró a ese lugar y le besó, dejó de besarla, se separó de ella y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Sakura, al ver sus ojos tan llenos de promesas silenciosas, sintió una incomodidad en sus regiones privadas, una necesidad que le cegaba el juicio. Así que a esto se referían con calentura.

"Solos tú y yo, Sa-ku-ra." Sus neuronas se derritieron con la sexy, burlesca y maliciosa forma en que dijo su nombre.

..

* * *

Se sentía atontada. Cuando por fin salieron del baño, una pequeña fila de personas molestas les miraban. Sasuke, el muy maldito, salió como si nada, ¡casi satisfecho! Y en otra ocasión Sakura se había sentido avergonzada, o preocupada de que Ino les descubriera, pero lo único de lo que era consciente era de las sensaciones que aun sentía. De sus labios, algo hinchados de tan intensos besos, y de su mano, sujeta de la de Sasuke, quien guiaba el camino hacia la salida de ese lugar.

Veía su espalda, y no era del todo consciente de la situación. De lo que había sucedido, y de lo que ha de suceder sucedido. Inconsciente, apretó su agarre. Sasuke le miró sobre su hombro. Sakura sólo sintió si corazón acelerarse al ver sus ojos.

.

Habían llegado a su casa, y apenas si habían entrado a su dormitorio cuando Sasuke la empujó hacia la cama.

"Muéstrame todos tus secretos." Había dicho con voz pausada y cargada de promesas.

Era exagerado y ridículo, como este chico tenía el poder de volver gelatina sus piernas y encender su cuerpo con tan sólo una mirada y unas cuantas palabras.

No era sorpresa, entonces, que le abriera las piernas a cambio de unos cuantos besos.

.

* * *

No podía ser verdad. Sakura no podía estar besándose con el novio de su mejor amiga en su cuarto. En su cama. Restregándose uno contra el otro, con manos insistentes y suspiros que rayaban en los gemidos.

Dejando de lado que se estaba dejando tocar los senos por un chico con novia, como era que... ¿precisamente con él?

Sakura sabía que el corazón de este chico era oscuro; lleno de sombras. No había amor en él, no había respeto o empatía. Él tomaba lo que quería, cuando quería, sin importarle nadie... ni siquiera su novia, o ella misma. Y aun así pedía más.

Sombras.

Justo como las que se reflejaban en esa habitación. Acompañadas del susurro de las ropas al caer o de sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra el otro.

Sus gemidos eran fuertes, el placer mayor.

Aferraba sus uñas a la piel de su espalda, pero él no se quejaba, al contrario, parecía penetrarla con más fuerza. Gozaba de ver su rostro contorsionarse de placer. Como ella abría si boca en 'o' como sus pechos se movían y se negaba a apartar la mirada de la de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sasusaku SongFic. Las miradas se encontraban, el deseo era palpable, aun así Sakura sabía que no debía estar con alguien ocupado. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a EXO.

NA: Un reto en facebook, recientemente hice amigas ahí, ¿no es genial? o sea, amigas fickers, no crean que soy una perdedora xD Por cierto! este pequeño fic tiene bastantes.. ejem, insinuaciones y palabras sexosas. Me da cosita subirlo, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes. :)

* * *

 **Playboy**

 **[3/4]**

Sombras.

Justo como las que se reflejaban en esa habitación. Acompañadas del susurro de las ropas al caer o de sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra el otro.

Sus gemidos eran fuertes, el placer mayor.

Aferraba sus uñas a la piel de su espalda, pero él no se quejaba, al contrario, parecía penetrarla con más fuerza. Gozaba de ver su rostro contorsionarse de placer. Como ella abría si boca en 'o' como sus pechos se movían y se negaba a apartar la mirada de la de él.

*Sasuke siempre había querido tenerla así. Debajo de él, arriba, montándolo. Tenerla solo para él. Escuchar su voz ahogada de placer y dolor. Ver sus ojos, siempre brillantes oscurecerse de lujuria. Ver su aura, tan blanca y brillante, mancharse como la de él.

Poco le importaba cómo o que tenía que hacer para lograrlo. Por eso no había terminado con Ino, porque quería mantener el contacto con Sakura.

Y estaba valiendo todo el tiempo que le costó.

Sujetando su cabello con una sola mano, mientras la otra mantenía su espalda, manteniéndole su pecho contra el colchón.

Entraba y salía de ella. Sakura ahogaba los sollozos, ocultando su cara en la almohada.

En ese cuarto a oscuras, donde el sonido de carne contra carne, el ruido de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared, lo gemidos de ella y las maldiciones de él eran lo único que importaba.

.

Esto era enfermo. Ella. Él. La situación. Lo que hicieron más de una vez la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. ¿Tan bajo había caído como para acostarse con el novio de su mejor amiga?

Enterró su cara contra la almohada, esperando ahogarse y terminar ahí su problemática.

Sintió su mano, que hasta hace un rato descansaba contra su abdomen, acariciar su piel. Respingó ante el contacto. Le daba la espalda, y prefirió mantenerse así, que verle a la cara. Esas bellas facciones, su apuesto rostro y sus seductores ojos...

Fingiría aun estar dormida.

"Sé que estas despierta." Su boca estaba pegada a su hombro, cada palabra era un beso en su piel. Sakura no pudo evitar que los dedos de sus pies se enroscaran de placer. Mordió su labio y evitó que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca.

Sasuke podía verla, sabía lo que pensaba. Tanto tiempo observándola, conocía sus gestos, sus manías. Y siempre era un martirio escuchar a Ino hablar, incluso escucharla gemir se había vuelto algo poco deseable para él, pero cada que la rubia empezaba a parlotear sobre Sakura, Sasuke se ponía alerta y atento. Cada palabra que ella usaba para describir a Sakura le daba otra perspectiva de ella. Sí bien, el saber más de ella, estar más cerca, había sido el único motivo que le mantenía atado a Ino. O bien, había sido.

Pero ya había tenido una probada de esta recia pelirosa. Su alma, su cuerpo habían sido marcados por él, y no podía dejar de ansiar más. Quería ver todos los gestos que él podía provocarle. Quería teñir su blanca aura con pecados y errores.

Su mano dejó de acariciar su abdomen para guiarse más al sur de su cuerpo. Sonrió victorioso al sentir y ver como Sakura respingaba. Veía que su pecho subía y bajaba con premura, su aliento atorado en su boca y sus ojos cerrados. Le calentaba tanto ver como se mordía el labio. Le divertía tanto que ella siguiera negándose a algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Su mano trabajó en su parte intima, una que él y su boca, gustosamente habían probado unas horas antes. La humedad y el calor que podía sentir en ella era suficiente para hacerle recobrar todo el ánimo. Con nada de sutileza o advertencia restregó su miembro contra su trasero, ahora si logrando hacerla soltar sonidos de sus labios.

Sasuke era tan horrible, Sakura decidió, siempre jugando con ella y aprovechándose de lo que su cuerpo le hacía sentir. Ni tiempo ni opinión tenía ella. Él ya estaba trabajándola con su mano, sus labios en su cuello y hombro, dejando marcas visibles y muy poco probables de borrar.

"Para, no quiero hacerlo." Trató de zafarse de él.

"Mientes."

"No, enserio, estoy adolorida, no-" Él no le dio tiempo de más excusas, y liberado su mano de su intimidad, la empujo de su hombro. Su pecho, abdomen y cara contra la cama, y ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió su miembro en su entrada.

"Maldito."

"Hn." Odiaba su arrogante sonrisa. Y detestaba más que, en unos cuantos días, conociera sus gestos y predijera los mismos. Sobre todo, aborrecía como Sasuke lograba que ella no pudiera dejar de desear esto.

.

.

.

* * *

Pronto subo la siguiente parte. no debí dividirlo... rayos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sasusaku SongFic. Las miradas se encontraban, el deseo era palpable, aun así Sakura sabía que no debía estar con alguien ocupado. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a EXO.

NA: Era un OS, y lo dividí en 4, dios, horror. La próxima vez no haré esto.

* * *

 **Playboy**

 **[4/4]**

Se volvió más descarado.

Una cosa era _acostarte con el aun novio de tu mejor amiga_ , incluso si dicha amiga veía alguien más _, pero otra cosa era que, cuando dicha mejor amiga te llevaba a una cita doble, te presentaba a un chico encantador, su novio (con el que te acuestas),te manosee debajo de la mesa._

Sakura maldecía su gusto por las faldas, aunque Sasuke ya le había dejado en claro cuánto las amaba él. _"Es más fácil"_ , decía él, " _Poder enterrarme a ti sin la distracción de quitarte el pantalón."_

Maldito pervertido. Pero Sakura no pudo negar cuan excitante era que él sólo abriera su propio pantalón, sacara su miembro, hiciera de lado sus húmedas bragas y entrara en ella con fuerza y desesperación.

Como ahora, _con sus manos._

Recordar sus tórridas escapadas no le hacía ningún bien a esto. En ese restaurante, con Sasuke sentado a su lado, Ino frente a él y su propia cita frente a Sakura, con las manos de Sasuke tocándola encima de sus pantis.  
Sakura tomó el menú y comenzó a darse aire. Hacia demasiada calor.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Sakura sintió. "Estás toda roja."

"Aun no me recupero de la gripa." Se excusó, y escuchó a Sasuke bufar bajito. Ino creyó que era un gesto de molestia por Sakura, pero Sakura sabía la verdad.

Si por 'gripa' se podía llamar a una muy ocupada semana en casa de Sasuke, claro. ¿Qué otra excusa podía dar para no ver a su amiga por varios días? _'Tener sexo con tu novio me mantiene ocupada, te llamo luego.'_

Pero la mirada de Ino le decía que no se tragaba por completo el cuento de la gripe. Después de todo, le conocía muy bien. Había estado actuando raro, y las marcas de besos en su cuellos era algo que no pasó desapercibido. Sakura se sintió incomoda ante su escudriño.  
Y esto debía de hacer sonar las alertas en su cabeza y detener _esto_ , pero en su lugar, estaba molesta y frustrada. Sasuke jugaba con ella. La calentaba y la dejaba sufrir. Se divertía al ver como se retorcía en su asiento, como su respiración se volvía laboriosa. Como ignoraba al agradable chico frente a ella, mientras Sasuke hijo de...-

Él, muy gustoso escuchaba a Ino platicar, pero Sakura sabía que fingía. _¡Por qué él podía actuar como si no estuviera masturbándole frente a las narices de su novia!_

.

"Es divertido ver tu cara de placer, tu cara de molestia por la frustración y el deseo. Sobre todo, porque nadie de los presentes sabe que esas muecas son de placer. Que sólo yo las he visto."

Estaba mal de su cabeza. Era un posesivo idiota.

No podía cansarse de él.

* * *

"Me están engañando."

Se alarmó cuando escuchó esas palabras. Casi escupe la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo se congeló por el terror y no reaccionó como debía una persona culpable.

"¿C-como dices?" Su garanta dolía; dar ese trago fue como si hubiera pasado clavos. Trataba de controlar su respiración, mejor fingir demencia.

"¡Qué me está engañando Sasuke!"

"Oh..." No sabía si su cara delató su alivio, pero rápido proceso lo que Ino le decía. "Vamos, ¿acaso lo has visto con alguien, o es otra de tus inseguridades?" Si, fingir demencia, animándola a seguir. "Tú misma has dicho que Sasuke es demasiado bruto y frío, tal vez-"

"¡No, el imbécil! ¡Mira que hacerlo en público!" Así que esa era su molestia.

"¿Entonces porque sigues con él?" No es como si Sakura estuviera esperanzada de que ellos al fin terminara, ¿cierto?

"Lo nuestro siempre fue pura imagen y físico. El sexo ya ni sucede."

A Sakura no debía sorprenderle, o mucho menos aliviarle escucharle decir eso. Aunque Ino era su amiga, sabía cuan superficial era. Andar con Sasuke era mero capricho y cuestión de imagen, lo mismo para él. Juntos, eran una pareja bella, estéticamente hablando. Y a pesar de que debía sentirse mal, le aliviaba saber que ellos no intimaban.

¿Sería por esto mismo que dejo de remorderle la conciencia el tener sexo con Sasuke, qué ninguno se era fiel?

"¡Mira!" Ino casi le pone el celular en la cara. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que ahí se mostraba. Tomó el celular en sus manos, aun incrédula a lo que veía. Más y más fotos de Sasuke con otra chica.

Otra chica que no era Sakura.

* * *

"Te he estado buscando." Le dijo cuándo la alcanzó en la puerta de su casa. Ella le daba la espalda, entretenida en buscar la llave correcta.

"Aquí estoy." Comentó, y poco le importó que su tono fuera cortante.

Claro que a Sasuke no.

"Deja esa estúpida actitud." Le reprendió.

Eso le tocó un nervio a Sakura. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, golpeándolo a él con su mochila cuando trato de acomodarla en su hombro.

"Vete al diablo." Ella no iba a aguantar sus arranques de arrogancia. Sasuke no le iba a decir a ella que hacer o que no. Que se fuera a joder a su nueva conquista.

Pero este era Sasuke, y a él le encantaba joderle la vida. Sakura apenas si trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero maldita biología; él era más fuerte, y al parecer, también estaba molesto. Entró tras ella y la empujó contra la pared. La tenía aprisionada.

"¡Que mierdas Sasuke! ¡Lárgate!"

"¿Humm...?" La veía con curiosidad. Ella evitaba su mirada. Como antes, cuando ella se negaba a él. Después de haber estado con ella, de haberla hecho suya, a Sasuke no le gustaba que ella le hablara o le tratara así.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡Si! Quiero que me dejes en paz, imbe-" Su beso fue tan duro. Él jamás le agrediría. Nunca su mano la usaría para dañarla. La fuerza en que la sostenía era para retenerla en la cama. Cada penetración la hacía gritar, pero Sasuke jamás le provocaría otra cosa además de placer. Por eso, este beso era violento, pero no menos sensual.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?" Ella estaba desorientada, cansada. Estas sensaciones y urgencias siempre eran demasiado. "Eres mía. Nunca te vas a cansar de mí."

"¡Y que! ¡Quieres que ande como tu perra, a la cual puedes coger cuando se te antoje, y mientras te vas con otras cuando te aburras de mí! estás muy mal."

"¡Por qué estás diciendo esto!" Es que a él no le cabía en la cabeza. Tan sólo ayer habían tenido sexo en la ducha. Ella había estado tan gustosa de ponerse de rodillas y usar su boca para complacerlo. "Fue Ino, ¿verdad? Ella te ha metido ideas-"

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo que tu novia diga, no importa realmente, o si!"

"Sakura." Le advirtió. Nunca lo había visto así de molesto. Su cuerpo tenso y su mandíbula apretada.

"¡Eres todo lo que dicen de ti! ¡Imbécil arrogante, sabía que no debía involucrarme con alguien como tú, nunca-!"

"¡Y que vas a hacer! ¿Dejarme? Por favor, tu sabías como era esto desde el principio." Acercó su boca a su cuello, y sopló cada una de las palabras. Sakura odiaba la reacción de su cuerpo. Su mano, aquella que siempre la sostenían y le daban el éxtasis de la liberación, estaban peligrosamente sobre su pecho. "Tú tienes sentimientos por mí."

Ya lo sabía.

Le dio tanta rabia la seguridad con la que él hablaba. Como sus palabras arrogantes, sabedor de que la tenía a su merced.

"Los sentimientos cambian, y te aseguro que voy a buscar a alguien mejor, no necesito tu migajas." Le dijo con tanta seguridad y burla. Sólo provocó que él la apretara con más fuerza contra la pared.

 _Palabras equivocadas_ , pensó, cuando su mano que había acariciado su pecho ahora estaba contra su cuello. Su agarre era demasiado cerrado, pero no le lastimaba ni le impedía respirar. Aun así, su aliento se volvió laborioso. Sentía como con cada gesto hiriente hacia él, Sasuke descontrolaba sus emociones. Las únicas luces de los faroles de afuera jugaban con su imaginación, Sakura creía ver sus ojos rojos del enojo.

"No me vas a dejar." No era un ruego. _¡Maldita sea, Sasuke Uchiha no rogaba!_

"Nunca estuvimos juntos." Porque, después de todo, sólo tenían sexo, ¿cierto? Sólo jugaban con sus cuerpos, y por desgracia de Sakura, con su corazón. "No pienso seguir así."

"Hn." Le dio una sonrisa de lado. Había rabia y emociones calientes en sus ojos. Sasuke retiró su mano de su cuello. Se enderezó. La miró desde la ventaja de su altura. La miraba con detenimiento.

Luego, para sorpresa y horror de Sakura, él comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"¡Qué diablos haces! ¡¿No me escuchaste?! No pienso-"

"Al diablo con todos." Fue lo que le dijo antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Maldijo internamente. Sakura de verdad que trato de no corresponder. Pero aunque mordía su labio, él era insistente. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba cansado de luchar contras sus deseos. Su mente aun le gritaba que era la mayor estupidez de su vida, y su corazón se dividía; pertenencia a este chico, a este mujeriego que jugaba con ella, pero también estaba temeroso.

¿A quien debía de hacerle caso a ella?

¿Su orgullo? Ese hace mucho que la había perdido.

"Al diablo con todos," repitió sus palabras. Ino, la chica de la foto. Ellos. Ya no importaba. No había solución ni vuelta atrás.

Estaban atrapados en una retorcida y egoísta relación y no importaba qué o quién. Sasuke era de ella, así como Sakura le pertenecía. Estaba plasmado en cada parte de su piel, marcando con besos y mordías. Con cada suspiro de placer que él le brindaba, ella le daba más de sí.

Era incorrecto, pero así estaba bien.

Y ninguno planeaba aburrirse de esto.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Sí, final abierto... mi idea era dejarlo así, pues es un songfic... y la letra me llevó a esto. Aunque es probable que le haga una continuación, (más no pometo nada) Esto solo era sexyness no mucho plot.. meh


End file.
